forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingda O'Neill
Appearance Kingdra appears as a young man perhaps in this twenties or perhaps even younger, standing around six foot two to three. He has sand colored skin, closer to the color of gold than a normal human skin tone. He has extremely long dark gray near jet black hair which has the same emerald green highlighting which shows his scale and feather color, something that shows with most dragons, done into a ponytail with a gray ribbon. He often wears a mint color low cut shirt with inverse heart shaped leaves on either side of his being; to which he wears a fang necklace over. He is never seen without his custom jacket, a long mint colored jacket which is accented with green fur that acts as a ring over it and long green rings across the arms. He wears with with a pair of long green armored shorts, locked with leather armor and dune marching boots. In his dragon form he takes the form of a massive four legged dragon covered in long feather scales that lay down across his being. This body is around fifteen feet long, not counting the almost ten foot whip tail. Instead of the normal scaled wings he gains a massive pair of long feathered raptor wings, each being thirty feet across. He has a normal lizard like face, but with built, near bull like features, which culminate with massive horns made for goring like any bull and a set of fangs meshing outwardly from his mouth. Personality and Interests interests Kingdra is not a person of limited focus or vision, instead he is a much more broadly interested person; with a near moment to moment focus on anything. Unable to keep his focus on anything for too long before he quickly moves onto something else that can keep him completely immersed until he ends up wandering all over again. He of course wants to stick to anything that can 'broaden his horizons' from aggressively training with Sky to ensure they are at top physical condition to learning to try how to learn and understand artistic masterpieces. While he may fail at some of these ventures, he still devotes himself whole hardheartedly until he finds something else to challenge and hold his interests. Sky capitalized on this nature when they were younger, getting him to work as a bar tender for a few months while they were between jobs, Kingdra ensuring that they only took the most dangerous or highest paying so that he would be able to find things that he would constantly enjoy and love. Personality No one would ever describe him as immature or even aggressive, he is a usually very sweet and an almost passive person. While he has been known to become violent at times, when protecting others or having those he cared for hurts, it does not define much if not all of his being like those who have joined into or are born into the Kazahana, but that never put him at odds with his fellow members and friends, instead he was one of the two who helped to ground them and keep members such as Sky or Ace from going too far or doing something they may regret. Another quality that puts him from the others, is his innocence; while yes he knows how to kill and doesn't seem to have a problem with it, he isn't a killer. Instead he always believes in a better future, always things he can see or find some good in people, is always willing to forgive and help others. That isn't to say he is gullible or can be taken advantage of, while he is welling to help people and be support; he isn't a pushover and won't go so far that he or others will be hurt or even harm others. Of course because of his nature to constantly grow and learn and gain more; people will be able to push work or things onto him he wouldn't normally do, at least to his normal moral limits. That is why Sky was able to push work onto him, normally he would leave Sky to do it, but because it gave him a chance to learn and grow he agreed. Gear Echelon Marker Also known as the fang necklace he wears around his neck, the Marker is a specially made Dragon artifact specifically created to bind him to the lines of succession in his families kingdom. It is a powerful relic which draws power from the Mana around him and continually empowers him; allowing him to fight on and on. Aside from only being usable to members of his family lines and marks him as the future king. Talon Known as his personal living weapon, Talon is a long Nodachi with a massive curve to it which makes it appear as a giant cleaver than anything else. She does not seem to have any real sort of powers like many of the living blades,but she is instead helps to boost his physical movements and strength. She usually appears as a tall, well built woman wearing a loose red kimono with extremely long hair outside of her weapon form. Fang His fathers living weapon, Fang is a long meat steak knife type dagger with an overly curved blade. She like her elder sister does not have any real powers, though she does have the ability to help boost the damage output by his other weapons. Outside of her weapon form, she appears as a young girl with short black hair dressed in a long sundress. Claw The twin blade to Fang, Claw appears as an extremely thin and short tanto with a thick grip. She has the opposite power of Fang, in this case working to boost physical defenses to help protect him during battle and creates something of an overshield around him. When she takes human form, she takes the form of a young woman with light grey skin and white hair, dressed in the opposite colored sundress. Rose of Thorns As odd as the name sounds, he carries with him one of Golba's original Magic Weapons on his person, branded into his left hand is a specialized mesh of metal vines, interwoven through the muscle and formed into the shape of a rose, this weapon is the progenitor of Garden of Eden; when released it interlaces the vines through the souls of everything nearby and slowly draws them into the rose at the cost of the users life, purifying and erasing the souls from the physical plane to force their reincarnation. Astra Garden Key Perhaps the only other thing of note that he carries on his being, this single key is a brand left on his being that when activated creates a physical key which is used to open the door into the Void, specifically the Astra Garden home of the Oberioun, Archon. This was entrusted to him by Golba along with her weapon to ensure that all of the tools and weapons she had made or collected didn't fall into the hands of the Hunters. Abilities Species Abilities Dragon Slayer Kingdra was one of those dragons born with the magic known as Dragon Slayer, in this case in the field of electrical and lightning magic. This means the natural electric magic born from his body is specifically made to burn through the magic and scales of those around him, making him a dangerous weapon that could easily kill other Dragons around him. Learned Abilities Inherited Abilities Calamity Root History King was born in Hyslia well before any of the others were born, leaving him one of the oldest and one of the only two survivors of the brood of the King of the Sky's and his bride. This put enormous pressure on both he and Agail as they were to be the only two to inherit the position as rulers of their families long standing kingdom. They were not able to afford the usual comforts and luxuries that would have come with multiple siblings, taking on the multiple lands and giving their father multiple heirs and lines of succession. Instead they were tasked and drilled from the moment they could speak and walk, they needed to be perfect, they needed to be the ones the King of the Sky's could depend on. Spending much of his life in the sky, he was raised to be the next King of the Sky's while he flew between Orpheun and the Drake Lands of Bostcov allowing him to learn the skills of the people of his nation and the raw battle savagery of the Drakes, it helped to craft him into a fine heir to take on the mantle of the throne, something he vowed to do so that he could care for the young Agail, not wanting her to be forced to marry another for the blood lines or worse have her sent off to another kingdom, she deserved to live the life of luxury they were denied. This was not to be as King's uncle Orios decided it was time he no longer played second stage to his brother. It was he who killed all of the prince' siblings and went so far as to try and kill both he and his sister throughout their life. This lead both The King of the Sky's and Kingdra to engage Orios in battle; to which the traitor was able to call from an astral power neither had see before and burn a hole through the king's chest and nearly kill the prince who was burned almost to death. This left the new king to take both his sister and mothers as his playthings, trophies to showcase his victory A Hammer Against Forever After battling against his uncle in the Dragon Lands and losing to his uncle who had usurped the throne; he had fallen, the high atmospheric currents above carrying his body through the air for miles before he fell in the sea near Butchers Bay during a typhoon carrying him into Kabe. He was sucked past one of the broken levees, pulled into the now raging rapids where he was lucky enough to be caught on some rocks, held in place with Ruru Sakura returned to the building owned by the Cyclops Hammer. If not for her risking her life to gather supplies they would need to weather the storm she would have never found King bashed against the rocks. When he awoke he found that he had been pulled to shore by two of the Guild members, his soon to be blood brother Sky and S Naming Character Song Trivia Category:The Hammer Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Kin Characters